The Ruptured Towers - Fear
The Ruptured Towers - Fear is a dungeon located in the Ruptured Towers. It becomes accessible after completing The Ruptured Towers - Doubt. The dungeon contains a sample of Sand of Hours, a Piece of Heart, a Gem of the Swamp, and the Golden Mirror Shield. Walkthrough Ruptured Towers To get to The Ruptured Towers - Fear, travel northwest across the wooden bridge between the exit of The Ruptured Towers - Doubt and the entrance of The Ruptured Towers - Fear. Activate the wooden door imbedded into the stone structure to enter the dungeon. Fear When you arrive, you will be in a small corridor leading north. The corridor opens into a room, at the center of which lies a stream of magma flowing into a small pool. On the south side of the room resides an Armos overlooking Prospice and a Scroll of Wizzrobe Thrall. To the north and east lie locked doors. Continue through the door on the western side of the room to find another small corridor. Follow the corridor to find a room and a set of stairs guarded by a Flame Atronach and two Fire Gimos. To the north lies a door activated by a pull chain found later on in the dungeon. Travel west up the stairs to find a square hole in the floor. Jump down to find a series of tunnels. Follow the tunnel west to find a four-way intersection guarded by two Flame Atronachs and a Flaming War Stal. A sudden blast of flames will prevent you from traveling further west. To the north lies a passage guarded by a Flaming War Stal and two bursts of flames that leads to a pull chain. Pull the chain to open a door that leads to the previous room. Back at the intersection, follow the southern tunnel to find a Wizzrobe guarding a three-way intersection. Continue west to find a lever next to a chest guarded by another Wizzrobe and a burst of flames. Once the flames cease, activate the lever and open the chest to find leveled loot. Travel back to the three-way intersection to find a northern passage containing an Armos overlooking The Eruption of Death Mountain. At the end of the passage lies a doorway that was previously blocked by a gate, which was opened by the lever next to the chest. Travel through the doorway to find a massive cavern filled with magma. Continue north into the cavern to find a ramp leading into the magma. On the west and north sides of the cavern lie small, isolated islands that house chests containing leveled loot. To the east side of the cavern lies a series of islands sticking out of the magma and a passage. From the ramp, use Whirlwind Sprint (at least two words), Become Ethereal, or the Goron Armor to travel east from island to island without touching the magma. Travel east through the passage to find a wooden door. Open the door to travel to Dread. Dread When you arrive, you will be in a small tunnel facing west. Continue out of the tunnel to find a large, caldera-like area filled with magma and sprinkled with islands and bits of stone. To the north lies a tower with a chest containing leveled loot. To the south lies the exit of the arena. Travel north-west along the elevated ruins to arouse Volvagia. Defeat Volvagia to find Sand of Hours, Spell Page: Summon Volvagia, a Piece of Heart, and the Fear Key, along with other loot. Travel through the southern door to find a passage leading to wooden door. Activate the wooden door to travel to Fear. Fear (Cont.) When you enter, you will be in a long passage facing south. At the end of the passage lies a locked door. Open it with the Fear Key to find the first room of the dungeon. Unlock the door on the eastern side of the room with the Fear Key to find another passage leading to another door. Activate the door to exit to the Ruptured Towers. Ruptured Towers (Cont.) When you arrive, you will be in the Ruptured Towers, facing west. Travel north along a path made of stone to find a four-way intersection of bridges. Follow the southeastern bridges downwards and continue around the structure to find a wooden door illuminated by a pink fairy. Activate the door to travel into Fear. Fear (Mirror Shield) When you arrive, you will be on an elevated ridge in the massive cavern of lava, facing south. Follow the southwestern path to find a Gossip Stone next to an Ancient Chest guarded by a Flame Atronach. Open the Ancient Chest to find a Gem of the Mountain and the Golden Mirror Shield, along with other loot. Play the Song of Time with the Ocarina of Time for Time Blocks to appear as platforms leading to an eastern pillar of stone, on top of which resides a chest containing leveled boss loot. Travel back out of the door to the Ruptured Towers and follow the path back to the intersection of bridges. Follow the northern bridges to enter the next dungeon, The Ruptured Towers - Anguish. Lore Fear was born of the remnants of the Fire Temple and of Death Mountain itself, evolved by the memories of the Hero's Shade. Specifically, Fear was influenced by (and named for) his feelings of helplessness and concern that he could not return to Hyrule to save it from disaster. His fears progress into dread when he realizes he may never be able to return. Background and Inspiration Fear debuted with the rest of the Ruptured Towers in version 6.0. It was later expanded and refined in 6.3 and 6.4 Fear is influenced by the Fire Temple, Goron City, and Death Mountain, and pays homage to each location through its design. Prospice is included to imply the themes of the dungeon and to present the Hero's determination to return to Hyrule, despite the foes standing in his way. Gallery FearExterior.jpg|The entrance to The Ruptured Towers - Fear FearInterior2.jpg|The first room of the dungeon FearInterior3.jpg|The second room of the dungeon FearInterior4.jpg|The ramp and first island in the magma cavern FearInterior.jpg|The magma cavern Dread.jpg|Volvagia perched on a tower in Dread GoldenMirrorShieldLocation.jpg|The chest containing the Golden Mirror Shield FearBossChest.jpg|The location of the boss loot chest FearBossChestBlocksOfTime.jpg|Blocks of Time leading to the boss loot chest See Also Ruptured Towers The Ruptured Towers - Anguish The Shattered Lands Category:Locations Category:Relics of Hyrule Canon